


Nursery Rhyme

by DreamyRequiem



Series: Tumblr drabbles [9]
Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Ludger is sort of there but I'm not tagging him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamyRequiem/pseuds/DreamyRequiem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, tell me that story again!"<br/>"The one my mom told me when I was a kid?"<br/>"Yeah!"</p>
<p>Drabble from Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nursery Rhyme

"--Elle, there's this old story my mom used to tell me growing up."

"Really? What is it?"

"She used to say that if you went to a special place and called out the name of someone you cared about, they'd hear you no matter what."

* * *

A young girl with long pigtails raced past, grinning widely. Behind her was an older male, his dark hair swept back from his face, if only because of the wind blowing at them both.  


"Slow down, you might trip." The man--Jude Mathis--scolded.

The girl--Elle Mel Marta--puffed up in a similar fashion as a certain former handmaid. "Ah, c`mon, Jude! You're the one who told me that story!"

A short laugh.

"I wasn't expecting you to demand to come out here when I told you that story."

She grinned at him and Jude could only shake his head: Why was he not surprised by that?

He took the chance to slip past her and also began to run--leaving her wailing 'You just told me not to run!' at his back. Jude couldn't help but laugh a bit: It'd been awhile since he'd actually relaxed like this.

Finally they arrived at the shoreline. Jude didn't know if this was the 'special place' that his mother had talked about--but it was special to Elle and that was enough, he thought.

Elle slowed to a stop next to him to stare out at the water.

"--Do you really think he'll hear me?"

Jude glanced at the young girl out of the corner of his eye. Elle suddenly seemed meek, almost worried. It was odd to see her like that, after so long...

"Yes. If you think about him hard enough...I'm sure your voice will reach him somehow."

She nodded determinedly and took a long deep breath. Cupping her hands around her mouth, Elle _yelled_.

"Ludger~!"

There wasn't even a slightest shift in the wind. Elle wilted like a flower in winter. Jude smiled slightly at her dramatics before lightly touching her shoulder. "Try again?"

Elle glanced at him once before nodding and turning back to the sea shore. She cupped her hands around her mouth once again and--

_"Ludger~!!!"_

The girl froze for a brief second before glancing at Jude. He smiled at her from behind his own cupped hands--

The wind blew across the sea and whipped their hair around. Jude almost instinctively dodged from Elle's pigtails before he blinked. The wind wasn't supposed to be that bad today...

Elle let out a delighted cry and began to spin around. "Ludger!" She cried happily, a grin stretching across her face.

She continued calling Ludger's name and to Jude it almost seemed like she was dancing with someone he couldn't see.  


...  


...Maybe that story his mother had told him all those years ago hadn't just been a story after all.

_"...Thank you..."_  



End file.
